KBBL-TV
KBBL-TV, virtual channel 6 (UHF digital channel 22), is a Fox owned-and-operated television station licensed to Springfield, Springfield's State, United States, and serving the Springfield/Capital City DMA. The station is owned by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of 21st Century Fox. Gallery KBBL1967.png|KBBL-TV logo from 1967-1978, the 6 from this logo continued to be used until 1986. KBBL ID 1984.jpg|KBBL-TV ID from 1984, used until it became Fox 6. KBBL 1986.png|KBBL-TV logo from 1986-1987 KBBL 1986 Wordmark.png|Alternate KBBL-TV logo from 1986-1989 KBBL 1987.png|KBBL-TV logo from 1987-1993 KBBL_ID_1987.jpg|KBBL-TV ID slide from 1987-1993, also used for sign-on, sign-off and technical difficulties. 200px-WGGB Fox 6 Springfield logo.png|KBBL-TV logo from 1997-2007 mentioning only the city of license Springfield. Video gallery National Slogans * Don't Let Fox 6 Weekends Pass You By (1987-1988; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 6, This is the Year (1988-1990; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * It's on Fox 6 (1990-1992; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Everybody Knows It's on Fox 6 (1992-1993; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 6: You're Watching It (1993-1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * It Could Only Happen on Fox 6 (1994-1995; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 6's Cool Like Us (1995-1996; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Non-Stop Fox 6 (1996-1997; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Just One Fox 6 (1997-1999; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * If It's Really Special, It's On Fox 6 (1999-2002; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 6 Now (2002-2006; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * First on Fox 6 (2006-2007; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 6 On, Fox 6 Off (2007-2008; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * So Springfield/Capital City, So Fox 6 (2008-2014; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * We are 65 Years, We are Fox 6 (2014; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * We are Fox 6 (2014-present; localized version of Fox ad campaign) Programming Schedules Current Week of May 13-19, 2013 Week of August 16-22, 1982 News programming Since its city of license is Springfield, the station has traditionally had a focus in the southern areas of the market (Springfield and Shelbyville). KBBL also once operated a news bureau near Capital City Police headquarters due to its secondary focus on the northern half of the market (Capital City). Throughout its history, the station has always operated a news department. Beginning in 1973, KBBL has used the Action News title and format for its local news programs, it is currently Fox 6 Action News since 1986. The station's newscasts have used the same theme music, "Move Closer to Your World", composed by Al Ham, since 1973. KBBL aired an 8 p.m. newscast from 1984 to 1987; it also briefly moved its 10 p.m. newscast to 11 p.m. in 1986, in order to compete with existing local newscasts in that same timeslot on the state's other VHF stations; the newscast's format initially was unchanged, but the 8 p.m. edition was later dropped while the 11 p.m. newscast reverted to its previous 10 p.m. slot shortly after News Corporation took over Metromedia in 1986. During this time period, the station also experimented with newscasts at midday and midnight. For many years, KBBL's dominance fostered an "if it ain't broke, don't fix it" mentality. Its logo, a simple sans-serif "6", was used with only minor changes between 1967 and 1986. After News Corporation bought the station in 1986, the station re-branded as Fox 6 with the then-current Fox logos augmented to the left of a redesigned "6". Multiple other logo changes were made before the current Fox News Channel-style logo was implemented in 2007. Well into the 1990s, it still used chromakey graphics, and weather forecasts utilized a magnet board. In recent years, attempts have been made to modernize the newscasts. In 1998, it began downplaying its use of chromakey. The magnet board gave way to a video screen in 2000 and a chromakey wall in 2005. KBBL introduced a new HD-capable helicopter in February 2006. Live shots from the helicopter, officially named "Chopper6 HD", were shown in high-definition. Furthermore, on July 23, 2006, starting with the 5:00 p.m. newscast (the official announcement was made on July 24), Fox 6 Action News began broadcasting in full 720p high-definition; all field video shown during KBBL's newscasts is shot in high-definition. On February 13, 2007, a revamped and fully modernized set debuted which included a glass etching background, shiftable lighting effects and a computerized weather center. The 2007 set remained unchanged with only minor updates until June 26, 2017, when Fox 6 Action News debuted a new set for its newscasts, which now features 3 large HD video walls, including one used for the weather segments. Current On-Air Staff * Kent Brockman - anchor; reporter * Arnie Pye - traffic reporter * Scott Christian - anchor * Stephanie Brockman - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval) Category:Channel 6 Category:Springfield's State Category:Fox affiliates Category:Fox O&O stations Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Former DuMont affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Television stations established in 1949 Category:Stations with Charlie Van Dyke as voiceover Category:Stations with Scott Chapin as voiceover Category:Stations that use "Action News"